Bossy Jensen?
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Alguns fãs haviam gravado o jeito como Jensen se comportava nos sets. No entanto, nem sempre era ele quem comandava. Padackles. Desafio Dia do Sexo NFF, Smut. Favor não ler se não for comentar. Dispenso leitores fantasmas.


**BOSSY JENSEN?**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Concurso NFF Set./2016: Pic-Fic, [Tributo] Dia do Sexo 2016, Personagens Reais, Padackles, Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles. Slash, MxM relationship, **SMUT**

Advertências: **Sexo explícito, linguagem chula**

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Alguns fãs haviam gravado o jeito como Jensen se comportava nos sets. No entanto, nem sempre era ele quem comandava.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Itens: (pelo menos dois)

4\. QUOTE: "A melhor preparação para amanhã é fazer o seu melhor hoje." (H. Jackson Brown, Jr.)

5\. QUOTE: "Não quero ter a terrível limitação de quem vive apenas do que é passível de fazer sentido. Eu não: quero uma verdade inventada." (Clarice Lispector)

 **BOSSY JENSEN?**

"Ei, Jensen, você viu os gifs e vídeos que estão disseminando sobre as gravações em Vancouver da semana passada?" Jared tinha a voz divertida enquanto falava ao celular com o marido.

"Gift? Eu não vi nenhum presente..." Jensen acabara de sair do banho, ainda estava enrolado na toalha. (1)

"Eu vou até aí e então conversamos. Certo?"

"Mas por que…" Jensen não estava entendendo.

"Eu quero falar sobre umas coisas." Ver as imagens de Jensen sendo mandão lhe dera ideias… E tesão.

"Tudo bem, venha." Jensen sorriu. Não conseguiam ficar separados mesmo.

Jared começou a rir após desligar e em minutos estava na casa de Jensen, em Austin, afinal moravam a menos de um quilômetro um do outro.

"Hei." Jensen jogou uma cerveja para Jared. Era o final de um bonito sábado e estavam relaxando antes de voltarem para as gravações em Vancouver no dia seguinte de madrugada.

"Então... Deixa eu mostrar para você." Jared pegou seu telefone e logo exibia alguns gifs para Jensen enquanto bebericavam a cerveja gelada.

"Bossy Jensen?" Ackles franziu levemente o cenho (2)

"Estou só esperando as fanfics." Jared dava gargalhadas ao ver as cenas. Jensen indicando o local e Jared vindo correndo para gravar seguindo o loiro.

"Jared, sério cara, fanfics?" Jensen agora usava uma bermuda simples e camiseta branca.

"Algumas vezes a ficção faz muito mais sentido que a realidade, não acha? Eu que não quero ter a terrível limitação de quem vive apenas do que é passível de fazer sentido. Eu não: quero uma verdade inventada. Quer coisa mais insana e deliciosa que uma fanfic sobre nós dois? Mesmo porque até parece que ninguém vai escrever nada sobre você dando ordens na cama para mim." Jared se aproximou com ar de safado no rosto bonito. "Sabe, nem sempre você é quem manda, não é mesmo? Precisarei ir até o San Jac Salloon, terei um evento por lá, sabe. Quer ir comigo? Ou quer ficar aqui, chefe?" Jared estava provocando. O olhar cheio de paixão, o corpo em postura de sedução, inflando o peito imenso e exibindo-se para Jensen. "Quer mandar em mim, Jen? Que me fazer implorar? Ou talvez queira que eu ensine você a ser obediente?"

Jensen ficou um pouco perdido no olhar cheio de tesão de Jared e sentiu calor irradiando pelo seu corpo. "Não sei, Jared, não estou com vontade de sair hoje. Que horas você tem que estar lá? Nós temos gravações na segunda, devíamos descansar um pouco. Se ficarmos muito cansados, talvez não consigamos viajar e ir direto gravar." Deu um passo para frente e estava muito perto do outro.

"Amanhã é amanhã. A melhor preparação para amanhã é fazer o seu melhor hoje Adivinhe o que eu acho que é nosso melhor..."

Ackles riu e respirou fundo. "Você tem razão."

"Eu sempre tenho." Aproximou-se. "Então, vamos deixar para lá porque amanhã tem viagem e podemos ficar cansados ou..."

Jensen riu baixinho e encarou o mais alto. "Quer me ensinar? Me ensina então..." Jensen estava completamente enredado pelo ar de puro poder de Jared. Oh, não, Padalecki não era um pobre garotinho inocente.

Não mesmo.

"Hum, vou ensinar você a gozar gostoso." As imensas mãos de Jared espalmaram-se na bunda de Jensen, puxando-o para mais perto.

"E eu quem sou mandão?" Jensen arfou quando a boca de Jared cobriu a sua e sentiu-se ser levantado e carregado para a cama do quarto onde estavam.

"Eu ensino, você aprende. Hoje o mandão sou eu." Jared começou a lamber o pescoço ainda úmido do banho de Jensen, mordiscando, tomando cuidado para não deixar nenhum arroxeado. Jensen percebeu.

"Usamos maquiagem, você sabe." Jensen gemeu quando Jared ondeou os quadris pressionando o membro do loiro com o seu.

"Se eu chupar com a força que tenho vontade, vai precisar de cirurgia plástica." Lambeu o pomo de adão de Jensen e entrelaçou os dedos deles. "Amo você…"

"Jared..." Jensen derreteu nos braços dele, sentindo desejo absurdo. Ficaram aos beijos algum tempo e então Jensen suspirou, perdido de amor.

"Hum, não quer chupar outra coisa além do meu pescoço e da minha língua?" Jensen encarou Jared passando a língua pelos lábios pornográficos que tinha.

"Isso, vai provocando. Sei que quer que eu meta em você hoje, com força. Não quer? Vai ser um bom menino e me deixar te foder loucamente?" Jared que não ia ficar de melindre. Levantou-se da cama para arrancar a roupa que usava, um jeans e camiseta de uma de suas muitas campanhas e logo a cueca saxx vermelha que usava restava no chão do quarto enquanto alisava seu pênis bem duro para Jensen apreciar o espetáculo. "Por onde começamos?" Sorriu com ar sacana.

"Eu continuo o que você já começou."

"E o que foi que eu comecei?" Jared tinha o olhar mais sacana do mundo.

"Um caminho que só leva ao desejo de sugar, chupar." Jensen já retirara toda a roupa e levantou-se apenas para encaixar o pau de Jared na boca e chupar bem molhado, relaxando bem a garganta para que engolisse tudo, sem engasgar, fazendo um boquete maravilhoso.

"Adoro homens com prática." Jared fechou os olhos aproveitando as sensações enquanto sentia as mãos de Jensen fazendo um delicioso trabalho de provocação em seus testículos e períneo.

Quando achou que já tinha provocado o bastante, Jensen apenas afastou-se e deitou-se, tocando-se com ar de tarado. "Com vontade?" Passou a língua nos lábios de jeito muito provocante. Como era seu hábito fazer.

"Não sei te chupo, te fodo ou meto na sua boca. Que dúvida cruel."

"Pode fazer tudo." Jensen afastou as pernas e dobrou-as, dando um show particular para Jared.

"Cara, eu posso gozar só olhando pra você. Lubrificante?" Perguntou enquanto sentia seu pau pulando de vontade.

"No lugar de sempre. Criado mudo." Jensen resolveu ser sacana e se virou, ficando de quatro, com as pernas bem abertas. "Vem meter gostoso, Jay, vem..."

Jared arfou. Simplesmente pegou o lubrificante, camisinha e ajoelhou-se atrás de Jensen. Mas tinha algumas ideias. Abriu as nádegas redondas e rijas e lambeu bem no meio, acariciando e chupando.

"J-Jared… Oh, Deus… Mais..." Jensen tremia. Seu pau pingava. Estava completamente desesperado.

"Nem comecei." Jared lambeu, chupou e relaxou a região toda antes de começar a massagear com dedos habilidosos. "Abre essas pernas pra mim, Jen..." Abriu o pacote de camisinha e encaixou-a no membro duro. "Eu quero te foder tão gostoso..."

"Anda logo!" Jensen reclamou.

"Mandão!" Jared riu e então foi se encaixando no marido aos poucos, aproveitando cada segundo.

"Sempre..." Jensen gemeu alto. Era muito gostoso ser penetrado por Jared. Não pelo ato em si, mas porque o moreno era carinhoso, encaixava bem e após tantos anos, sabia exatamente do que ele, Jensen, gostava.

"Vem cá, amor..." Jared segurou a cintura de Jensen e puxou-o para cima, com o pau todo dentro dele, agarrando-lhe a ereção e lambendo seu pescoço, enquanto se encaixava nas costas dele. "Deixa eu te comer direito."

"Jay..." Jensen estava quase alucinando. Ele podia ser muito mandão o tempo todo, mas não se negava nadinha a ceder o controle na cama. Gostava quando Jared metia nele, quando comandava o ato sexual e quando ficavam daquele jeito, completamente mortos de tesão.

"Rebola no meu pau, Jensen… Rebola gostoso..." Jared estava no mundo deles de prazer puro.

Logo estavam sem pensar em mais nada, os corpos reagindo, o ritmo do sexo apaixonado os deixando arfantes e gemendo.

Ambos gozaram gostoso, em meio a sons de prazer e calor. Muito calor. Deitaram-se lado a lado na cama, de mãos dadas.

"Vai se atrasar..." Jensen murmurou, sonolento.

"Eu sou o dono, posso chegar lá mais tarde." Aconchegou Jensen no seu corpo e beijou-o lentamente na boca. "Bem mais tarde."

Jensen abraçou-se a Jared e riu.

"Que foi?"

"Não sou tão mandão, sou?"

"Só quando quer. Na próxima vez…" Jared arfou com os imensos olhos verdes de Jensen cheios de amor.

"Na próxima vez não vou me submeter tão mansamente."

"Mal posso esperar..." Jared murmurou. Era uma vida maravilhosa! Aconchegou Jensen em seus braços e esperou que ele dormisse. Ficou ainda alguns segundos por ali, abraçado nele. Depois se vestiu e foi para seu evento em seu bar. (3)

* * *

(1) Trocadilho ridículo meu de gif com gift, porque em inglês, gift é presente. Não me xinguem, eu sou péssima fazendo qualquer tipo de humor.

(2) Bossy = mandão, autoritário

(3) Jared Padalecki é dono de uma espécie de barzinho em Austin, o San Jac Saloon


End file.
